(SeaG) Time is LOVE
by Himkyu
Summary: Waktu lama bukanlah masalah. Selama kau memikirkanku, tak ada kata "Menunggu". Yang ada kata "Menanti". Karena dari suatu penantian, kuyakin kita dipertemukan kembali. /Banghim/ Bad Summary/ Romance (less) fluffy? / DLDR!/ Yaoi/ Dont be siders :D


**Time Is Love**

**Maincast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Support Cast :**

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

OC

**Length :**

Oneshot

**Disclaimer : **BAP from God and their parents. I don't think they come from "that agency" anymore. Original FF by Himkyu (Miyu)

**A/N : **Karena antusiasme lebih besar ke SPRING untuk event _Season Greeting_, maka siap disuguhkan dengan Banghim ^^ Akan ada _long note_ di akhir cerita.

_By the way, if you haven't read another story from Season Greeting Event, you can find it with the title "Reject", and "Dear Diary , In Summer Day.." _^^

Thank you!

**Warning : **Typo(s), POV sewaktu waktu berubah, Alur kecepatan, _Less fluffy_, dll, Don't be Siders ^^~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Himkyu's Present :<strong>

**Time Is Love**

* * *

><p>Anak berwajah tampan itu mengerucut gemas bibirnya. Mengetuk malas pulpen ke atas meja karena rasa bosannya kini menghampiri. Ia bahkan tak cukup konsen untuk memperhatikan guru bahasa Inggrisnya tertidur di bangkunya dengan hikmat. Berapa lama hal ini berlangsung? Ia sudah cukup muak. Namun ia selalu diancam akan penggaris kayu panjang yang dipegang sang guru yang siap memecut bokongnya sewaktu waktu.<p>

"Pssttt…"

Anak tampan itu menoleh ke kanan kiri. Terusik dengan adanya suara suitan yang pelan , namun cukup terdengar. Pandangannya langsung berhenti pada sosok anak manis dengan senyum cantiknya , berdiri sedikit bersembunyi di balik daun pintu. Ia mengibas ngibas tangannya, mengarah pada si anak tampan agar mau mengikutinya. Tampaknya si anak tampan tertarik mengikuti instruksi temannya itu.

Bang Yongguk, nama anak tampan berumur sekitar 10 tahun itu, mengembangkan senyum semangatnya. Ia mengangguk cepat untuk menjawab instruksi temannya bahwa ia akan segera ikut ajakannya. Dengan perlahan ia segera merapikan buku bukunya, memasukkannya dengan hati hati ke tas jinjingnya. Bahkan ia harus mendorong bangkunya dengan sangat pelan, agar decitannya tak menganggu. Kelas ini terlalu sunyi , karena hanya ia dan Pak Guru yang sedang berada di ruangan kelas tersebut.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yongguk kecil heran. Sementara si anak manis itu hanya menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir , menyuruh Yongguk diam. Ia segera menarik tangan Yongguk ikut dengannya kemana pun ia akan pergi.

Sementara mereka tak sadar, bahwa Pak Guru sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Menyunggingkan senyum memaklumi sikap kekanakan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Anak manis itu berlari lari dengan girang, hingga membuat Yongguk kecil kewalahan mengikutinya. Ia amat lelah, sehingga ia menghentikan larinya sebentar. Mengatur nafas beberapa menit.<p>

"Kita mau kemana, Himchan?"

Namja manis yang bernama Himchan itu pun ikut menghentikan lompat lompat kecilnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia langsung terkikik , melihat betapa lucunya mengerjai Yongguk. Ia benar benar kelelahan.

"Kita habiskan waktu bersama,nee?" Himchan kecil menarik tangan Yongguk kembali. Lebih tepatnya menuntun anak itu untuk agar tak cepat kelelahan.

Mereka kini melewati jembatan yang menyeberangi sungai han. Air nya bergemericik begitu deras. Pantulan mentari begitu indah , memancarkan sinar untuk musim semi ini. Mereka berhenti tepat di pertengahan jembatan. Bersenandung kecil seraya memangku dagu mereka di tembok pembatas jembatan. Mata mereka terpesona dengan ikan ikan yang berenang renang indah bak penari di dalam air.

Yongguk tersenyum riang. Bahkan bisa dilihat gusinya yang tegas itu. Himchan sesekali mencuri pandang dari sudut matanya. Ia begitu puas jika sudah melihat Yongguk menikmati waktu seperti ini , daripada dikurung di dalam kelas untuk menyelesaikan kelas _private_ nya. Ia benar benar telah menunjukkan bagaimana cara untuk menyembuhkan rasa lelah itu.

"Ayo!" Himchan lagi lagi menarik tangan Yongguk sehingga namja itu hampir saja terjungkal ke samping. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia tanyakan lagi maksud Himchan menariknya kesana kemari. Toh, ia menikmati hari hari bersama sahabat baiknya tersebut. Semuanya selalu berarti jika ada Himchan di sampingnya.

Yongguk menghentikan lajunya ketika dilihat sebuah toko menjualkan beberapa macam buah buahan. Perutnya yang kosong seketika menderu deru bagai genderang. Mungkin santapan siang berupa vitamin cukup mengisi perutnya.

"Kita kesana dulu!" kini Yongguk yang menarik tangan Himchan mendekati salah satu rak buah di toko tersebut. Yongguk tampak hati hati memperhatikan sekitarnya, termasuk bersikap awas jika sudah mengenai si penjual buah.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil sekitar 2 buah Jeruk yang begitu kuning dan menyegarkan. Salah satunya ia lemparkan ke arah Himchan yang hanya mengerjab polos tak mengerti jalan pikiran Yongguk.

"Ayo, cepat!" Yongguk langsung menarik tangan Himchan menjauhi toko, setelah didapati si penjual menegur mereka dari dalam tokonya hingga suaranya terdengar sampai kejauhan. Namun tak cukup membuat Yongguk bergidik ketakutan. Ia justru semakin bersemangat membawa Himchan dan kedua jeruk curiannya, ke dalam gereja yang tempatnya tak jauh. Mungkin ia pikir, si penjual itu tak akan menganggu mereka jika sudah di dalam tempat suci ini. Atau si penjual itu akan mendapat dosa.

Mereka berdua segera mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku. Dapat terlihat di hadapan mereka, sebuah altar megah dengan corak corak kuno.

Klasik.

Cukup membuat Himchan terpukau sesaat memandangi sekeliling.

Himchan menoleh ke samping, dimana bocah berwajah tampan itu bergumam banyak dengan suara beratnya yang halus. Yongguk sudah mendekap kedua tangannya dan bergelut dalam doa khitmatnya. Himchan pun yang tak mengerti, mencoba untuk mengikuti saja yang dilakukan Yongguk. Keduanya berdoa dengan khitmat.

"Apa yang kau doakan?"rupanya Himchan lebih duluan menyelesaikan doanya (lebih tepatnya bergumam namun entah bisa disebut berdoa atau tidak). Membuat Yongguk menghentikan doanya, dan tersenyum.

"Aku berdoa agar kau tak jadi pergi."

Himchan menunduk sedih. Menghela nafasnya pasrah, sepasrah harapannya yang akan pupus. Dikala Yongguk berbicara demikian tentang 'kepergiannya', saat itulah rasa gembiranya hari ini berangsur begitu pahit dikecap. Ia tak berharap hari ini akan berlangsung sebentar.

"Jangan sedih! Ikut aku!" Yongguk lagi lagi menarik tangan Himchan ke sebuah pintu. Dimana ketika dibuka, akan tampak beberapa anak tangga yang mengantarkan mereka ke bangunan tertinggi dari gereja tersebut.

Menara jam.

Sesampainya di sebuah ruangan kecil , dimana bila tampak dari luar hanyalah sebuah jam gadang besar yang jarumnya bergerak terus.

Namun di dalamnya, kan kau temukan sebuah ruangan main kecil bagai kamar atap khusus untuk kedua bocah menggemaskan ini. Dengan hanya sebuah meja kecil dan 2 buah tempat duduk. Rasanya sudah cukup, asal hanya keduanya bersatu dalam keheningan sementara waktu.

Tempat ini tak begitu luas. Mereka bersenda gurau , memainkan permainan , dan mengobrol dengan hal hal yang kekanakan. Yang semuanya tak disadari telah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2 jam.

Yongguk dan Himchan menghentikan obrolan mereka. Anak tampan itu memandangi Himchan begitu serius, hingga membuat Himchan tersipu malu. Entah kenapa suasananya menjadi sangat _awkward_ untuk mereka. Himchan merasakan hatinya bergemuruh, ini bukan perasaan yang wajar terjadi jika kau ditatap begitu oleh sahabatmu sendiri.

"Tutuplah matamu."

Himchan terkesiap akan permintaan Yongguk. Ia sedikit bingung kenapa tiba tiba Yongguk menyuruhnya begitu. Apa ia ingin bermain petak umpat di ruangan sesempit ini?

"Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja. Tutup matamu."

Himchan mengendikkan bahunya karena ia malas mengerti lebih banyak maksud Yongguk. Yah, rasanya untuk bocah sekecilnya tak usah terlalu banyak mencerna permintaan orang yang seumuran denganmu. Keduanya masih kecil, pasti Yongguk sedang akan mengerjainya. Prediksinya sih berkata begitu. Jadi. ia hanya terkekeh seraya melakukan apa yang Yongguk inginkan.

Namun ada desiran khawatir beberapa kali hinggap di hatinya, karena Yongguk adalah tipe namja penuh kejutan.

**CUPP**

Himchan terkesiap. Ia segera membuka pejaman matanya, dan menatap dalam dalam pandangan Yongguk. Pipinya memerah panas, namun Yongguk malah tenang tenang saja membuat Himchan jadi begitu salah tingkah.

Sentuhan sesaat yang diterimanya, membuat Himchan terbuai. Namun ia bingung bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya. Ia masih muda dalam mengerti sentuhan itu. Jadi, ia saking tak percayanya dengan kehangatan yang masih terasa di bibir merah _cherry_ nya, ia sentuh dan usap. Ia juga rasakan iringan detak jantungnya seperti akan meloncat dari dadanya.

Pasalnya ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

Yongguk tiba tiba mengeluarkan sebuah _permanent marker_ dari kantung jaket seragamnya. Dengan hati hati dan serius ia mengambarkan sesuatu di pergelangan tangan Himchan. Dari mulai bentuk lingkaran, lalu garis garis. Setelahnya sudah terbentuk gambar jam melingkar di pergelangan tangan Himchan. Saat ini anak itu pasti sangat bingung mengenai perbuatan Yongguk melukis lukis sembarangan di tangan mulusnya.

"Apa maksud ini?" Himchan menunjuk nunjuk pada gambar di pergelangan tangannya. Bentuk gambar yang menunjukkan jam 4 tepat. Sangat tepat sekali, karena bersamaan dengan suara dentang jam gadang bersuara nyaring hingga ke dalam ruangan kecil tersebut.

"karena aku ingin kau selalu mengingat moment ciuman pertama kita pada jam 4 tepat. Untuk selamanya."

Himchan perlahan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia mengangguk pelan, sampai akhirnya ia memeluk Yongguk dan Yongguk memeluknya penuh sayang.

Kali ini, biarkan kedua anak berumur 10 tahun ini mengerti apa itu cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ayo, Himchan. Kita pergi sekarang." Kim Ahjumma merangkul tubuh Himchan mungil. Ia mencium kening puteranya seraya menuntunnya mendekati mobil. Sementara Himchan tak bisa lepas pandang dari Yongguk yang sudah melambaikan tangannya sebagai bentuk ucapan sampai jumpa.<p>

Himchan merasakan rasa sedih yang teramat sangat harus membalas lambaian tangan Yongguk. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' atau 'sampai jumpa' sekalipun. Karena ia tak ingin meninggalkan Yongguk sejengkal pun.

Himchan menyingsingkan sedikit lengan jaketnya. Menunjukkan gambar jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Menunjukkan pada Yongguk bahwa ia akan memegang janjinya untuk selalu menyimpan kenangan ini , sampai jarum jam di gambar jam tersebut dapat bergerak.

Yang itu berarti, hal ini akan berlangsung untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

_Selamanya aku akan mengingat kenangan ini.._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>15 tahun kemudian.<strong>

**London.**

Seorang namja tampan berjalan menuruni anak tangga kampusnya. Siang yang begitu hangat, karena musim semi telah menghampiri. Ia memperbaiki syalnya , lalu memperbaiki letak buku bukunya yang begitu tebal di pangkuannya.

"_Hei dude! Where have you been?"_

Namja tampan itu cukup tersentak dengan kehadiran sahabatnya yang berwajah _asia_ seperti miliknya. Hanya saja kulitnya berwarna gelap eksotis, tak putih mulus seperti miliknya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum teramahnya seperti biasa.

"_Just finish my meeting with my lecturer" _jawab si namja tampan.

"_It could be so boring."_

"_I guess..hehe.."_

Namja berkulit tan itu beralih merangkul pundak sahabatnya. Dengan senyum riangnya, hingga ia tak mempedulikan sahabatnya itu kerepotan dengan buku buku tebalnya.

"Wajahmu terlihat senang sekali hari ini, Kim Himchan. _What's wrong with you? Did you just get some injecting to become 'crazy' from the lecturer?"_

"_Are you silly, Jung Daehyun?_ Aku tak mungkin berada disini jika memang begitu, pabo! Aku hanya sedang akan memiliki pertemuan dengan seseorang."

"Ahh… _who is it?_ _Is it your boyfriend?"_

Himchan cukup salah tingkah menanggapi pertanyaan Daehyun. Ia ingin saja mengangguk. Hanya saja ia agak malu untuk mengakui secepat ini. Padahal dikatakan berpacaran pun belum tentu. Hanya sekilas mendapatkan 'ciuman pertama'. Bertemu pun sampai rentang waktu 15 tahun berpisah.

"Jangan sok tahu, kau! Oh ya, bukankah kau punya urusan dengan dosen sastra sore ini?"

Daehyun seketika terkejut. Ia dengan gelagapan mencari cari sesuatu di tasnya, di kantung jaketnya. Selalu saja Daehyun yang sembrono.

"Sekarang jam berapa?!" ah rupanya hanya tak tau jam berapa saat ini. Dasar Daehyun pabo!

Himchan hanya menggeleng maklum, sampai ia tak sadar malah mengangkat tangannya yang masih tergambarkan jam disana. Bekas itu masih ada.

"Aishh… kau ini kekanakan sekali. Aku sudah menyuruhmu beratus ratus kali untuk menghapus gambar itu, Himchan. Dimana-mana orang mentato gambar tengkorak, atau nama pasangannya. Kau malah mengambar jam dengan spidol permanen. Ckck.."

"Cerewet kau , Jung Daehyun. Pantas saja bibirmu itu tebal sekali." Himchan mendengus kesal. Ia lalu menengok pada jam di handphonenya, dan menunjukkannya pada Daehyun. Membuat Daehyun pergi lebih cepat, akan lebih baik.

Setelah Daehyun mengurusi kesembronoannya melewatkan waktu bertemu dosennya, Himchan menghela nafas. Akhirnya bisa juga ia konsen dengan rencananya hari ini.

Ia memperhatikan kembali gambar jam itu. Aneh juga karena bekasnya masih sedikit terlihat. Masih menunjukkan jam 4 tepat. Yang itu berarti, inilah saatnya ia bertemu dengan sang cinta pertama yang ia nanti nanti.

Di waktu yang sama mereka berpisah,

Di waktu yang sama pula mereka kembali bertemu.

_This is funny, right?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Yongguk<strong>

Aku memperbaiki letak secangkir kopi hangat tepat berseberangan dengan cangkir milikku. Mengusap bagian bibir cangkir dengan hati hati, berharap tak ada noda kopi menempel di atasnya. Di hadapanku inilah kupersiapkan singgasana yang secantik mungkin kuperhias sebagai tempatnya duduk.

Jantungku berdebar , begitu juga tanganku bergerak tak karuan. Jari jemariku sesekali bermain main satu sama lain, mengusir kegundahan yang ada. Namun tak cukup berhasil untuk mengusirnya secara terngiang akan masa kecil kami yang begitu manis dan lalu dipertemukan kembali dalam keadaan diri kami yang sudah dewasa, membuatku semakin gugup. Entah berapa banyak yang berubah dari kami, termasuk postur tubuh dan jiwa kami yang tak lagi kekanakan. Apa ia juga melupakan janjinya?

"Bang Yongguk?"

Suara itu.

Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suaranya begitu merdu dan lembut. Membuatku tersenyum lebar sebelum menoleh ke belakang. Namun ketika aku melakukannya, tak kurasakan kegugupan itu. Senyumku luntur begitu saja. Kenapa hal ini terjadi?

"Hi—Himchan?"

Wajahnya manis, cantik, berkulit putih susu. Ia begitu menggemaskan. Senyumannya juga indah dan menawan.

Namun aku tak yakin ia Himchan , sahabat kecilku.

"_Nope_, _I'm not Himchan. My name is Youngjae. His close friend , also his roommate._"

Senyumku yang luntur tidaklah sia sia. Rupanya aku salah mengenal. Semanis apapun namja ini hingga ia mengingatkanku dengan Himchan, namun dari matanya pun terlihat begitu berbeda. Namja manis ini memiliki mata biru cantik, namun Himchan hanya memiliki mata cokelat yang kuidamkan.

"_I'm so sorry… Do you come with Himchan? Where's him? By the way, you can have a seat there~" _aku mempersilahkan Youngjae duduk di singgasana yang kupersiapkan untuk Himchan. Agar berat hati, namun sudahlah.. Salah sendiri anak itu tak segera menemuiku.

Youngjae mengangguk sebagai responnya. Ia duduk di bangku yang berbeda, yang pasti bukan tempat duduk yang tepat berhadapan denganku. Pasti ia tau betul kursi itu tak kupersiapkan untuknya. Namja ini benar benar sangat pengertian.

"_Can you speak Korea languange? Because you looks like a Korean." _Aku berbicara seramah mungkin. Membuat Youngjae terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

"_Of course_. Maaf aku menganggu pertemuanmu dengan Himchan. Tapi ia menelponku bahwa ia memiliki pertemuan mendadak dengan salah satu dosen kampusnya. Maklum, ia sedang persiapan untuk sidangnya. Padahal aku tau betapa besar niatnya untuk bertemu denganmu, Bang Yongguk_-ssi_"

Aku menunduk kecewa mendengar utaraan Youngjae. Ini bukan kali pertama sebenarnya kami membuat janji bertemu, namun selalu saja ada halangan. Dan ketika kuyakini pertemuan ini akan sukses, hasilnya tak akan beda dengan yang sebelumnya. Aku memahami hal ini, secara kuliahku saja sangat sibuk, apalagi Himchan yang sampai kuliah ke luar negeri. Namun aku hanya tersenyum menyembunyikan kekecewaan itu. Mengucapkan terima kasih seadanya dengan informasi yang baru saja kudapat dari Youngjae.

"Eum.. maaf kalau aku bertanya menyangkut hal pribadi. Tapi, aku sangat penasaran sebenarnya dengan hubungan apa di antara kalian? Kau tak usah menjawab jika itu terlalu pribadi untukmu."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Jujur, itu bukanlah pertanyaan sulit. Hanya membingungkan. Hubungan kami terlalu dekat dahulu hingga membuatku mau melanggar peraturan sekolah kabur ketika pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Namun jika hanya disebut sebagai sahabat, hati ini menolak untuk menjawabnya. Aku tak sepenuhnya setuju.

"Kami pernah memiliki ciuman pertama." Youngjae begitu antusias ketika aku menjawab langsung kepada intinya. Aku berpikir dengan menjawab seperti ini Youngjae pun akan langsung menyimpulkan. Semburat merah itu rada terbentuk di pipiku mengingat aku tak bisa melupakan kenangan tersebut. "Aku tak tau apa itu ciuman pertama antara 2 anak kecil yang masih terlalu polos, atau lebih dari itu."

"Hahaha! Yongguk-_ssi ~ _Kukira ciuman pertamamu itu hanyalah ciuman antara kedua anak kecil yang masih polos. Aku cukup kaget saat tau kalian sempat berciuman ketika masih kecil. Tapi , bukankah terlalu muda juga untuk mengerti jatuh cinta?"

Aku cukup tercengang dengan tanggapan Youngjae. Ia tak mengerti! Atau ia memang kurang peka?! Entah kenapa hati ini memberontak bahwa aku melakukan ciuman itu pasti bukanlah spontan.

Tu—tunggu..

Kenapa aku memberontak?

Apa benar aku menggebu untuk mencintai Himchan?

Posisi dudukku tak nyaman, aku segera menyaut. "tapi aku bisa rasakan jantungku berdebar ketika menciumnya!" Ya, Aku mempertahankan pendirianku.

Aku yakin aku sudah mencintai Himchan sejak lama.

Iya kan?

"Terus? Apa Himchan juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

Aku terdiam. Wajahku memerah kali ini menahan emosi. Youngjae menohok hatiku dengan ucapannya yang begitu tajam. Seolah yang kuajak bicara ini adalah Himchan sendiri, yang menolakku dengan kata katanya yang pedas. Karakter Youngjae dengan Himchan hampir sama. Sama sama keras kepala. Dan aku khawatir kata kata Youngjae adalah kebenaran.

_Beside__,you just know that he is your 'crush' roommate!_

Gigiku bergemelutuk dengan kesal. Kurasakan kopi hangat yang segera kuminum kasar itu masuk ke kerongkongan tanpa ampun. Kulihat Youngjae terkikik seolah argumennya tak bisa dilawan.

"Kau lucu sekali , Yongguk. Apa ini berarti kau mencintainya?"

Aku hampir saja tersedak dengan minumanku sendiri. Well.. secepat inikah ia merubah pemikirannya? _Hey, c'mon dude! Absolutely yes!Yes I love him from the bottom of my heart, and I swear it's really true feeling since I was a kid!_

"Aku selalu merindukannya. Merindukan semua kenangan kenangan bersamanya.. waktu yang berjalan ketika kami berpisah, adalah waktu yang membuatku mengerti apa itu cinta. Dan kurasa, aku akan lebih mengerti bila ia pun juga mencintaiku."

"Kau akan mengerti..."

**DEGG**

Jantungku berdebar hebat dengan suara _husky_ yang kubelakangi. Mataku tajam memandangi Youngjae, meminta penegasan kepadanya_ 'apa mungkin aku salah dengar?'_.

Youngjae pun segera mengangguk. Instuksi agar aku segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Mungkin inilah kenapa aku mau berpisah darimu berapapun lamanya. Dengan begitu kita bisa gunakan waktu tersebut sebaik mungkin agar kita belajar mengerti perasaan kita masing masing. Ya kan?" ucapnya tak berapa lama aku menoleh kepadanya. Namja yang benar benar kuyakini sebagai seseorang yang berarti untukku dan telah hilang itu, kini tersenyum ramah padaku. Kukenal mata cokelatnya yang indah dan bibirnya merah penuh, serta kulit mulusnya yang diterpa cahaya mentari musim semi.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kami saling membalas kekehan seperti kami masih kanak kanak dulu. Jika kami bertemu pandang, kami akan menyapa dengan tawa tanpa maksud jelas. Sekarang pun kami masih melakukannya.

"Woah! Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu, Yongguk-ssi. Aku tak bermaksud membohongimu. Aku juga tak bermaksud membuatmu kesal dengan ocehanku. Hehe… Tapi jika sudah disuruh untuk mencomblangi seseorang, aku tak akan keberatan."

Kulihat Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Himchan. Tanpa basa basi, ia mendorong dari belakang punggung Himchan. Menuntunnya, dan menaruh Himchan untuk duduk di bangku hadapanku. Walau Himchan tampak kebingungan, namun Youngjae tak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia mengedip akrab sebelah matanya pada kami.

"Kutinggalkan kalian disini, ok? _Have a nice dating everyone_ ;)" Youngjae menepuk kedua pundak kami dan berlalu begitu saja. Menciptakan suasana canggung antara aku dan Himchan. Ini aneh. Biasanya Himchan duluan yang mengusir suasana canggung itu dengan candaan nya atau dengan cerita cerita anehnya. Namun ia justru tertunduk malu tak mau bertemu pandang padaku.

"Jadi….Kau tak serius sedang sibuk dengan dosenmu?" akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku memulai percakapan lebih dahulu. Ia memandangku dengan mata kucingnya yang mempesona. Mata cokelatnya mengerjab ngerjab lucu. Ia lebih menggemaskan dari 15 tahun lalu.

Himchan menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, Bang."

Aku menghela nafasku. "Kau sama saja seperti dulu. Suka mengerjaiku."Himchan tertawa jail.

Kami akhirnya meneruskan kegiatan kami. Aku merasakan suasana canggung ini tak berlangsung lama setelah kami banyak mengobrol. Ditemani secangkir cappuccino , menyesapnya dalam kedamaian. Mataku sering menangkap perilakunya. Tertawa, tersenyum, bahkan ketika ia memandangi bunga bunga sakura di sekitarnya, ia bagai dewi di pagi hari.

Kami banyak membicarakan tentang masa perkuliahan kami yang tak selesai selesai juga. Perjalanan kami di tempat berbeda. Bayangkan, ia bisa pergi ke _Hollywood_ sedangkan aku bisa pergi ke puncak _Seoul Tower_ sendiri yang dahulu menjadi mimpi mimpi anak seusia kami 15 tahun lalu.

Tak berapa lama kami usaikan obrolan kami. Aku pun merasa sudah cukup puas kembali membangun komunikasi secara dekat, karena sebelumnya kami hanya berbicara lewat telepon. Aku akan sangat menyesali perbuatanku menyudahi obrolan kami karena aku tak enak menganggunya seharian.

"Satu hal lagi." Ucapku sebelum kami menyelesaikan percakapan kami. Himchan menghentikan kegiatan beres beresnya dan beralih memandangiku lagi. "ya?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku selama 15 tahun ini?"

"Mwo?"

Jantungku berderap kencang bagai tapal kuda yang menapak cepat di atas tanah. Malu dan khawatir, yah.. itu perasaan paling mendominasi saat ini. Mengendalikan diri tampaknya cukup sulit, karena tanganku sudah bergerak gerak frustasi di atas meja café. Kuharap kau tak melakukan kesan pertama sangat memalukan, Bang Yongguk.

"Ya, kupikir. Kau menggunakan waktumu untuk mengerti perasaanmu padaku. Sekarang kau sudah mengerti kan perasaanmu padaku?"

Suasana hening yang cukup lama terjadi. Himchan begitu salah tingkah. Semburat merahnya terus tercetak jelas di pipi mulusnya.

Kontras sekali dengan bunga bunga mawar berwarna merah mulai bermekaran di musim semi, di sekitar _coffee shop_ tempat kami berada kini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Himchan menyemproti bunga bunga _Primrose _yang begitu indah bermekaran di halaman rumahnya. Kini bunga bunga kecil yang dahulu di tanamnya, sudah mekar bagai pelangi. Berbagai warna mendominasi.

Diharuminya salah satu kelopak bunga Primrose berwarna merah. Himchan suka warna merah, karena itu warna yang membuatmu akan cepat terpikat. _The romantic colour ever._

Musim semi yang menenangkan kembali datang untuknya. Ia hirup setiap oksigen yang telah bercampur akan wangi wangi alami bunga di taman suburnya, lalu melepasnya perlahan dengan hati berlapang. Ia begitu bersyukur kembali ke tempat ini. Ke tanah kelahirannya.

Korea.

Himchan telah puas menyemporotkan air untuk kelopak kelopak _Primrose_ kesayangannya. Ia siap menjalani pagi cerah ini dengan secercah senyuman lebih lebar lagi.

Kalian tau kenapa Himchan begitu mencintai bunga _Primprose _ketimbang akan tulip dan mawar yang ditanam di tiap halaman rumah untuk setiap musim semi?

Primrose adalah makna dari "Cinta Abadi". Ia yakin bunga itu dapat memaknai hubungannya dengan—

**HAPP**

Dirasakannya sebuah kecupan mesra tertanam di pundak terbukanya dan pelukan hangat melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia merasa geli, namun ia berusaha mengontrol rasa terbuai itu. Ia hanya terkekeh dan menepuk nepuk gemas kepala yang kini bertengger manja di pundaknya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Gukkie~?"

Ia merasakan ada gerakan anggukan kecil di pundaknya. Membuat Himchan tertawa kecil, menanggapi sikap manja lelaki tercintanya ini. Yang kini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Terima kasih." Suara beratnya mengalun di telinga Himchan. Membuat lelaki cantik itu menaut heran kedua alisnya. "Wae?"

"kau kembali bersamaku. Menjalani waktu yang hilang selama 15 tahun tanpamu."

"Kau jangan manja, Gukkie…" Himchan membalikkan tubuhnya. Bertatapan mata dengan kekasihnya, lalu mencuri ciuman Yongguk. Namja di hadapannya itu pasti menyunggingkan senyuman terindahnya karena kepuasan hati akan kehangatan ciuman Himchan.

"Sebentar lagi kau jadi ayah. Anak kita tak mau memiliki ayah yang manja." Himchan mengelus sayang perutnya yang membesar. Membuat hati Yongguk kembali diluapi rasa kebahagiaan mengingat ada sosok bayi mungil—darah dagingnya—berada di perut seorang laki laki pilihannya. Yongguk menempeli telinga kanannya, pada perut Himchan , merasakan dahulu ikatan batin antara dirinya dengan sang _aegya._

"Seandainya saat musim semi tahun lalu aku tak menjadi pria yang nakal. Kau tidak berada disini, chagiya.. Tapi aku bersyukur. Karena perbuatanku tak sia sia. Aku kini menjadi seorang ayah. Dan aku bahagia." Yongguk mengelus sayang perut Himchan. "Aku bahagia menggunakan waktu 15 tahun memahami cintaku pada ibumu, 9 bulan menantimu, selamanya bersamamu dan ibumu.

Bang Yong-chan…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Waktu itu berharga, iya kan?_

.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Awww Miyu senyum senyum sendiri ngetiknya mulai sarap (?)<p>

Oke, kalo ada yang protes ini kenapa si Himchan bisa hamil, aku kasih tau ya.. ini temanya MPREG (Male Pregnant). Dan aku sengaja gak suguhin di awal cerita :v jadi ampuni saya wokehh?!

Bang Yongchan itu siapa sih?! Elah.. ini main sepik sepik aja ama Miyu dimasukin ke ff *digorok* Itu OC lah.. tapi bayangin aja seunyu author *coret* aku sih bayanginnya tetep kayak Junhong. tapi sih itu sesuai imajinasi readernim saja :p

Awalnya aku juga mau ngegantungin aja ff nya (gak usah pake omake). Tapi entar banyak yang protes. Banyak yang nuntut sekuel XD Jadi karena , _yah_, Miyu juga takut gak bisa pegang janji (takut PHP juga -_- ), mending buat aja deh ampe se _happy happy ending_nya.

Maaf ya kalau ff yang ini kurang memuaskan. _I dont know, just my opinion :) But i will do the best i can ^^_

Buat yang Daejae "Dear Diary, In Summer Day.." nanti akan kubuatkan sekuel :) Tenang aja ok! Tapi length nya gak tentu. Bisa jadi pendek banget, bisa jadi pertengahan (?) panjang panjang agak takut gak kesampean :p Yah, karena liburan sudah _say goodbye_, otomatis perilisan akan membutuhkan waktu.. mianhae

Next FF? **(Choose)**

Rainy – Jonglo

Drought – Banghim

Autumn – Jonglo

Yang paling banyak yang akan dirilis lebih dahulu ^^

.

.

.

**May to review?**


End file.
